This invention is concerned with novel 8-[2-imidazolylmethyloxy(thio, or amino)]imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazines and derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of structural Formula I ##STR1## which have antihypertensive activity. It also relates to a process for preparing the novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds and to a method of treating hypertension with the novel compounds.
The imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazine group is known in compounds with useful pharmacological properties, such as the piperazinyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazines of U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,344 which are anorexigenic, antihypertensive, analgesic, antiarrhythmic and antidepressant agents.
Now, with the present invention there is provided a group of substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazines of structural Formula I which are antihypertensive agents by virtue of their ability to stimulate central adrenergic receptor sites.